Prologue: Enter the Wyvern
text Summary We start off with a new class of students, varying in age, getting ready to be taught on what it takes to become a member of Wyvernroost Guild. We meet our five protagonists: Atticus Caldwell (Undead Human Cleric), Estelmist Corali or Estel for short (Shadow Fey Wizard), Tantris Calypso (Triton Fighter), Haylen Scarlett (Human Monk) and Elovi Tevrebris (Human Sorcerer). The group all meet and talk amongst themselves as they await the teacher, and quickly begin making friends in some cases or being terrible at interacting in others. The teacher arrives, a Lizardfolk man by the name of Solomon Saltspeaker, who greets the class and tells them a little bit about the Guild before getting interrupted by two Guildmasters. One is a Undead Elf woman by the name of Victor Edelweiss while the other is an elvish man by the name of Preston Featheredfoot. Victor loudly and obnoxiously comments on how this class won’t make it to the end of the year and Preston tries to reassure the class and scolds Victor for her behavior, which she ignores. They leave, class continues, the students are told to find classmates to room with for the year. Tantris immediately picks Haylen, who agrees to room with him. Atticus, Tantris, Elovi, Haylen and another student named Moe Hillcrusher Room together while Estel rooms with a group of other students: an elvish man named Varo Fieldrunner, a half-orc man named Agnes Jaggedtooth, and a changeling named Bits. Estel has a nightmare that someone is knocking at her dorm door loudly, but she can’t see anyone in the other side. She wakes up Varo, who also hears it and the two open the door. They don’t see anybody. The door is closed and as they’re about to go back to bed, the bathroom door slowly creaks open with it being too dark to see inside of. Estel wakes up the next morning feeling weak. The year of training begins. The group of students spar with one another, meeting their other Guildmasters Freyja Hlin and Kimberley the Unbreakable in the process, they learn about items called Soul Gems which were discovered recently in the years and are very powerful items, they get to know one another, they pass their tests and get graded, with some doin better than others, and the year passes by in a hurry. During this year, there are interviews with each student to evaluate them based on their performances and interactions with other students. Victor interviews Atticus, where she talks openly about his and her undeadness and that she would offer to help him if he has any particular needs like eating flesh or things of that nature. He declined, but does mention his interest in assisting in the Medical Bay of the Guild as he is a doctor. Victor says she’ll talk about it with the other Guildmasters Freyja interviews Tantris, commenting on the fact that Triton very rarely leave the ocean so it is incredibly interesting that Tantris has shown up here whatsoever. She’ll state that the Guild is a place lots of people go to hide and will ask if Tantris is that kind of person, which he denies. She’ll comment that he is a very good student in terms of physical abilities but not mental and recommends he get tutored by Elovi. That concludes their interview. Kimberley interviews Haylen, commenting on how interesting it is to see someone of his family join the Guild, prompting Haylen to roll a WIS Save for unknown reasons. Kimberley informs Haylen that he has a lot of potential, but is incredibly shy and that he recommends attempting to put himself out there and make friends. This concludes their interview. Preston interviews Elovi. He comments on her occasional questioning of authority with Solomon and other Guild Masters before throwing her a folder with info on her past ties inside. He comments on her Astorian heritage, stating that Astoria is quite the isolationist country so it is incredibly strange to see one outside of their homeland, commenting that he hopes she isn’t there for nefarious purposes. This concludes their interview. Lastly, Aegis interviews Estel. Aegis only refers to Estel as ‘elf’, commenting on how he’s surprised someone of her blood could even possibly make it this far, saying how her lineage and heritage are that of lower life forms, much to Estel’s anger. He states that keeping her in the Guild is a waste of space and asks her one reason he shouldn’t just kick her out now? He then asks her how that felt, being berated like that over her race, commenting that he had received several complaints from other Human students about Estel’s backhanded comments and racism towards them, asking her if she also thinks so little of him? He’ll state that this is a place of acceptance and that she had better learn quick, as she will not be able to properly function on a team if she can’t put her biases behind her. He’ll state that he currently views her as the lowest of the low in his eyes and states that he hopes she proves his current thinking wrong. She is excused. It is then that they begin their final exam. They meet the Guildmaster Aegis, who informs them they will be performing a mock-mission against one of the Guildmasters. Their goal is to capture the Guildmaster’s flag and escape the arena with it. Preston summons a small fortress to work as a battleground using the spell Wish and the group’s are paired off. Our protagonists are paired together, much to Estel’s distaste. The group is then designated to fight against Freyja. The group faces Freyja head on, with Estel getting knocked out early, Elovi, Tantris and Atticus acting as distractions while Haylen grabbed the flag and made it out of the castle, scoring a victory for their team and solidifying their positions as Guildmembers. The next day, Estel receives a mysterious letter in the mail about how much someone misses her and that she should use the party during that day as a ‘business opportunity.’ The other four members receive a letter announcing that they made it into the Guild, and that the five protagonists are to be on a team and move into the same dorm together. Estel goes to complain, meets an elvish woman named Vendove who she hits it off with, tells Estel to meet Vendove at the party later for fun. Party begins, Elovi is bullied by two Genasi sisters, Pearl and Monsoon, as they are from an enemy country. Tantris has a crush on Pearl. Tantris learns about Elovi’s country and states that Tritons are very opposed to war, and that war is a land-dweller’s concept. Tantris passes out after one drink. Atticus drinks heavily. Haylen meets a man named Sozel, whose team is the talk of the party as they’d managed to knock out one of the Guildmasters during their exam. Estel meets with Vendove and they play beer pong. Atticus has a nightmare where eyes open all over his wall and he feels the presence of a malicious entity from his past nearby. He heads into another room, where a strange stab wound begins to bleed out. It seems the knife is still in his stomach but he can’t pull it out as he cannot see it. He enters Moe’s room where he finds a shadowy figure hiding in his shadow, which he attempts to shoot but fails. The figure approaches him, Atticus being unable to make out details as its face glitches and morphs uncontrollably, it smiles at him and raises a finger to its mouth, whispering for him to be quiet before Atticus is choked out and wakes up back in bed. Estel moves in that day.' ' Characters Player Characters * Atticus * Elovi * Estel * Tantris * Haylen NPCS New Guild Members * Aegis * Freyja * Kimberley * Preston * Victor * Agnes * Bits * Flicker * Pearl * Monsoon * Moe * Magnolia * Vanril * Sozel * Gundyr * Vendove * Lia * Lee * Oxford * Gwyndolin * Solomon * Soul Gem Shopkeeper Legion Members * ??? Mentioned * Jenetheas Locations * The Wyvern Roost Guild * Serpent's Cove Deaths Loot Long-Term Significance Trivia